


i’m losing myself & you’re the connection

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dormmates, F/F, Lesbian pining, Oneshot, Scissor, Smut, aquaria is big sub, aquaria pov, fast burn, non-established relationship, roommates to friends to lovers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: inside aquaria’s mind & her love for her roommate ... (another one where aquaria forgets bisexuality exists for a second.)





	i’m losing myself & you’re the connection

i wanted her. i wanted her so bad. maybe i wanted her from when she first took my shaking hand and comforted me after my treacherous sleep paralysis— or perhaps i wanted her from the second she burst through the dorm room door, shaking every painting on the wall and announcing that she would, in fact, be staying with me for the rest of my college experience. i tried to tell myself that it was the first option but god i knew i wanted her the very first moment i saw her.

the very first moment i saw that voluminous blonde hair that seemed to grow blonder every time the sun shone through the large window, onto her bed. that was when she’d complain that if she were in the sun for too long, her pale skin would be burnt, before asking if she could sit on my bed for a short while. _you can sit on my bed for as long as you wish. you can climb under the covers if you please. you can hold me if you wish. perhaps you could sneak your soft hand into my sweatpants and ghost your fingertips of the place that i long for you most._

i never spoke these words but if i could do it all over again, i would speak these words the minute our eyes met. when the two pairs of brown eyes met. my eyes were dark brown— almost black. her eyes were hazel. like the leaves during the fall. what i would do to stare into them for the rest of time. that is a lie actually. i would like to stare at her lips too. those soft lips that my thumb would get lost in if i were to draw it over them. slip it in. let the pad of her tongue warm it up. wet it. pull it out with a pop and watch as her lips part before becoming a wide grin. 

i recall everything changing the time she laughed at me whilst i was reading peacefully, my tongue poking through my lips slightly (for that is my concentration face.) i was confused. hurt, perhaps— but more so confused.

“what are you staring at?” i chuckled, reaching my hand up to fiddle with my jet-black locks, before remembering that i had pulled it into a messy bun ten minutes prior. i had nothing to fiddle with so i just squashed my hand between the pages of my book, pressing the hard back cover against it like a panini machine. 

“you can hardly form a sentence yet you’re out here reading agatha christie like a creative writing student.” she smirked, leaning her head back against the old, cream walls. the muscles in her neck flexed, and i was concerned they would break the way they strained against her pink tinted skin. 

“i can form a sentence?” i replied, prepared for an argument. i removed my hand from the hard cover of the book, throwing the book aside and resting my chin on my fist. “i just choose not to speak to you.” i swiftly stuck my tongue out. i regret that. i looked like a child.

“and why is that? don’t you think i have great conversation?” i could hear false hurt in her tone. i refused to look into her eyes so i looked at her chest instead. i looked at the thin baby-blue material of her tee stretched over her braless tits. she was always braless on a sunday morning— no one went out on a sunday morning. the chill in the air cause her nipples to harden, straining against her top.

also; she was right. the few times i did muster up the confidence to talk to her, the conversations were great. our conversations were better when she started them, though. that way we’d avoid the painful _‘hasn’t the weather been grim’_ discussion that consistently had me digging a hole i was too weak and illiterate to get out of.

“just because i choose not to talk to you doesn’t mean i don’t enjoy talking to you? leave me be.” i rolled my eyes, picking my book up and realising i hadn’t folded the page corner over. i had lost my spot. “fuck.”

“i guess you have to talk to me now.” she smiled, her pink lips stretching across her face. i noticed her makeup still remained from the night before. she had, of course, being partying with her many, many friends. her friends were lovely and polite, always asking how i was when they payed a visit to our dorm. i always replied with a simple _alright, thanks_ and left it at that.

she had asked me why i never had friends over. i always said dunno, but i did know. my friends—or lack of— were not the kind of people i wished upon her. she didn’t know i vaped, she didn’t know i was high quite often, she didn’t know i liked girls. that was the way i tried to keep it. 

“well what are we meant to talk about?” i sighed, slumping back onto my bed. her eyes scanned me. not judgement, not disgust, but analysation. taking me in. trying to discover who i was without making me open that gosh darn awful mouth of mine. 

“how tragic that messy up-do of yours is. let me fix it.” she pouted, her cheekbones practically sinking into her face as she did that. 

“there’s nothing wrong with it—“

“i don’t care, let me do it. come over.” she patted the mattress softly thrice. “i said come over!”

“okay!” i gave in, approaching her bed and slumping down on it, acting like i wasn’t completely swooning over the fact that my ass was placed where she would sleep.

then she spread her legs.

my mouth went dry. there she was. her legs open. her shorts were way too small for her; but i loved them. 

“come on, sit between my legs. how else am i i’m gonna braid your hair?” she chuckled, pulling my hair out of its mess-of-a bun. i shuffled back nervously, placing my back against her soft chest, allowing her to begin braiding. “you have beautiful hair, i’m surprised you haven’t wrecked it with how often you’ve dyed it.” she ran her fingers through my raven locks. 

“i mean i’ve never bleached it— you literally bleach it blonde every week.” i blurted, instantly feeling bad for saying something that could possibly hurt her. “but i mean, there’s nothing wrong with that through... your hair is still perfect... like the curls are perfect... y’know... i-“

“oh my god aquaria calm down.” she smirked, placing her hands on my shoulders. “jesus christ you’re so tense... let me untangle these knots.” she began to knead, ripping a groan from my chest. 

“you don’t need to bri—“

“that sound you just made said otherwise.”

i sunk back into her touch after admitting my defeat. i adored her hands on me. if only she could move them further down. if only she could grasp my tits. another groan ripped from my throat with just the thought of it.

“damn i wasn’t even touching you girl. what was that for?” she asked, chuckling slightly. i felt my entire body flush. i was pining for her so bad it hurt. i felt her lean in, her warm breath hitting my ear. “tell me what you were thinking about...”

“bri i’m...” i must’ve been dreaming. i could hardly process what was going on. she moved her hands to grip my waist, rubbing circles into it before peppering soft kisses onto my flushed shoulder. i held back moans but my stomach ached with the need.

“you don’t need to hold it in aqua. i know you want it. i know you want me.” she whispered before nibbling on my ear slightly. i moaned, wishing i could just completely express my feelings. _put your three fingers inside of me. fuck me senseless into your mattress. fuck me so hard i can’t even fucking walk jesus fucking christ brianna._

“you want me to do that? sure aqua.” she smirked and my heart dropped out my fucking vagina. i felt hazy and nearly passed out. she moved from her position so she was facing me, my slender frame no longer between her thick legs. 

“did i- did i just- say that- out loud?” i stumbled, feeling completely sick to my stomach. it hurt. it hurt so bad. but, by the look on her face, she seemed completely satisfied.

“mhm you did...” she tucked a loose wisp of my dark hair behind my ear, both our lips parting. “and i could take you up on that.”

“bri i’m-“

“don’t you want it?” 

“i do but like- this is so out of the left field for you like... you’ve never ever _remotely_ shown any interest in me, you always bring guys to your bed and you’re... way out of my league.” i vented, my chest rising and falling.

“aquaria; why the fuck would i do any of this if i wasn’t interested in you? just trust me, okay?” she asked, drawing her thumb over my lips. i looked deep into her eyes and saw her’s darken. that’s when i saw it. the lust. the desperation. she wanted me. i wanted her. i wouldn’t let this one chance that i had slip trough my fingers like sand. “so, what’ll it be, babe?”

a long exhale escaped my lips. “fuck me bri.” i was close to tears as i saw her lips turn into a wide grin. 

“finally ugh!” she screamed with joy before shoving me against the mattress, my head smashing against her pillow and shaking the bed frame. “i’ve been waiting so fucking long!” she added, reaching above her and ripping off her blue tee. as i mentioned before, she was braless. the swift movement was so fast, her tits bounced with the speed. it only made the heat pool between my legs more. “can i undress you?”

“yes... please.” i threw my head back into her pillows and assisted her whilst she pulled off my black cotton sweater. she then unbuttoned my jean-shorts slowly. teasingly. she pulled them down my legs and tossed them aside. i felt her eyes staring at my heat.

“damn aqua. you’re fucking soaking.” she bit her lip hard, practically kissing her teeth. all i could do was nod before she came down and unclipped my red bralette. she placed her chin just below my chest before moving her mouth up and capturing my right nipple between her teeth. she shuffled her shorts off but didn’t break connection from my swollen bud. she drew the pad of her tongue over it quickly before pulling away, a small trail of saliva connecting us for a brief second. she pulled my panties down my legs before doing the same to her own. “now... let me—“ she placed her right knee over my right thigh, her left leg in between my legs. she rested so our pussies were pressed against one another. “is it okay if i grind against you?”

“yes... please...” i panted, holding her hips. she began to roll her hips against mine, our swollen cunts pressed against one another. she ground down hard, her tits bouncing rhythmically. i felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead. it was hot. it was sexy. it was rough.

she began to go harder. much harder. i felt myself get close.

“bri. i’m gonna come. can i come?” i moaned loudly, almost screaming with the pleasure that completely overcame my body. 

“of course, gorgeous.” she whispered calmly. the soft comment seemed so intimate, completely pushing me over the edge. my stomach collapsed as my warm white liquid began to trail down my thigh. she moved her legs off me and lay down beside me. we both faced the ceiling, wondering who would turn to the other first.

she turned to me, cupping my cheek and turning me to face her so we were eye-to-eye, noses brushing. i blushed and she giggled, biting her lip once again.

“that was amazing. i’m so glad we finally did it.” she uttered.

“yeah... that was... everything i ever wanted.” i admitted, turning red as a cherry. she grabbed me and hoisted me on top of her with ease, so my head was resting by her under-boob. “thank you.” i quickly whispered.

“you’re welcome.” she replied, smiling and kissing my head softly. “now let me finish your braids...”


End file.
